Club SpongeBob Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2019
17:26:41 -!- Android Oreo has joined Special:Chat 17:26:46 You'll get people soon. 17:34:15 -!- Android Oreo has joined Special:Chat 17:34:19 !updatelogs 17:34:19 South Ferry: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 17:34:26 South Ferry: I last saw Cocopuff2018 3 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes and 18 seconds ago. 17:34:26 !seen Cocopuff2018 17:34:30 South Ferry, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, Chatbot::AntiSpam, SeenTell, WikiLog 17:34:30 !plugins 17:35:42 Back! 17:36:24 !seen JoJoMKWUTeam 17:36:24 IloGaming4: I last saw JoJoMKWUTeam 3 days, 16 hours, 34 minutes and 31 seconds ago. 17:36:38 !seen SpongeBob SquarePants 17:36:38 IloGaming4: I haven't seen SpongeBob SquarePants 17:36:49 IloGaming4: I haven't seen Golfpecks256 17:36:49 !seen Golfpecks256 17:36:54 Oh, I get it. 17:37:05 -!- Chickenkrispies has joined Special:Chat 17:37:10 I might as well cancel the meeting. 17:37:15 -!- Chickenkrispies has joined Special:Chat 17:37:22 Aw. 17:37:28 That was weir lol, whats up? 17:39:19 South Ferry: If you want to apply for staff, read here. 17:39:19 !requirements 23:32:43 -!- Android Oreo has joined Special:Chat 23:32:44 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:32:49 JFL at Cocopuff 23:32:52 -!- LucyRicardoBOT has left Special:Chat 23:32:56 !updatelogs 23:32:56 -!- LucyRicardoBOT has joined Special:Chat 23:32:56 South Ferry: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 23:33:01 dude my bot has that 23:33:09 oh no it does not 23:33:19 i need to add it 23:33:22 Soon this Bot can do whatever LucyRicardo can, but better. 23:33:28 And your Bot does not have it, okay? 23:33:33 !updatelogs 23:33:33 South Ferry: Logs updated (added ~8 to log page). 23:33:43 Andrwoid Oreo reporting for duty!~ :3 23:33:43 !test 23:33:49 well my bot is still gonna work here 23:34:03 -!- Thefirstblueyoshi2019 has joined Special:Chat 23:34:10 So, you're infinitely blocked from TDL, huh? 23:34:15 welcome so lets get started 23:34:20 Sure. 23:34:21 hi what tdl 23:34:24 South can u not mention it here off topic 23:34:27 Bot warring. 23:34:37 !updatelogs 23:34:37 Bots22: Logs updated (added ~12 to log page). 23:34:49 Now, what will be the topic of today's discussion? 23:34:53 so i fell we need to add some updates any suggestions 23:35:04 Well what are your suggestions? 23:35:06 update 23:35:11 !!??!?!?!!? 23:35:29 South Ferry: I haven't seen Mas10092 23:35:29 !seen Mas10092 23:35:53 Well i fell the infoboxes needs updates because we are still adding them and we need to make sure the right stuff is added to the infobox so we can add it 23:36:04 !seen Bots22 23:36:04 Bots22: They're here right now! 23:36:15 -!- Thefirstblueyoshi2019 has left Special:Chat 23:36:18 so infoboxes needs Updates to them 23:36:20 !tell Andrioid_Oreo Hello. 23:36:20 Bots22: I'll tell Andrioid Oreo that the next time I see them. 23:36:24 2nd we need to fix 23:36:44 Bots22: Thanks for the message <3 23:36:44 !tell Android_Oreo hello. 23:36:48 HAHAHAH 23:36:50 Good. 23:36:53 -!- BigHead2019 has joined Special:Chat 23:37:00 -!- BigHead2019 has joined Special:Chat 23:37:07 !log 23:37:07 Welcome back! 23:37:13 !Update Log 23:37:16 !logs 23:37:16 Bots22: Logs can be seen here. 23:37:18 "!updatelogs" only works for mods. 23:37:21 !updatelogs 23:37:21 South Ferry: Logs updated (added ~29 to log page). 23:37:22 ^ 23:37:23 -!- Views06 has joined Special:Chat 23:37:27 o/ 23:37:28 South Ferry, all defined commands are: !plugins (chatmod), !updatelogs (chatmod), !ignore (chatmod), !unignore (chatmod), !omilk, !commands (!help), !source (!src, !git(hub)), !party, !pledge, !test !seenon (chatmod), !seenoff (chatmod), !tell, !untell, !told, !requirements, !seen, !tellon, !telloff (For more information about the bot or its coding, please contact South Ferry (bot operator) or KockaAdmiralac (current maintainer of chatbot-rb).) 23:37:29 !commands 23:37:31 !update log 23:37:32 Work on the infoboxes, 23:37:32 Views? 23:37:35 Okay Puff? 23:37:38 welcome view 23:37:38 -!- Views06 has left Special:Chat 23:37:39 -!- Views06 has joined Special:Chat 23:37:43 Really, the pings are getting annoying 23:37:51 I wish I could disable it. 23:37:57 so not everything is added to to the infoboxes i just Relized it 23:38:11 view u can use something called Annoucement killer 23:38:21 -!- Views06 has left Special:Chat 23:38:22 Pings? 23:38:44 no for annoucements 23:39:05 BigHead2019: Please follow the rules in the chat. You cannot swear, or spam. 23:39:05 WTF coco 23:39:42 -!- Bots22 has left Special:Chat 23:39:49 -!- Bots22 has joined Special:Chat 23:39:56 cant find annoucement killer 23:40:00 -!- BigHead2019 was kicked from Special:Chat by Cocopuff2018 23:40:01 -!- BigHead2019 has left Special:Chat 23:40:09 No need to kick. 23:40:11 Just warn. 23:40:16 My window crashed. 23:40:25 i wonder were it went' 23:40:25 Per south ferry. 23:40:29 -!- AK World has joined Special:Chat 23:40:50 o/ 23:41:16 welcome 23:41:21 -!- BigHead2019 has joined Special:Chat 23:41:28 welcome to cocopuff the wierdo 23:41:33 Chat room 23:41:53 omg i cant find this annoucement killer anywere 23:42:04 -!- AK World has joined Special:Chat 23:42:06 checking the annoucement help page 23:42:15 -!- AK World has joined Special:Chat 23:42:45 Hey we need to add Emojis here and Some stuff to the top bar 23:42:54 We need JS. 23:42:59 Add in some JS, Cocopuff2018. 23:43:05 I am sure you are iquite/i capable. 23:43:09 yes but i think we need to get that Enabled by fandom 23:43:10 I take it Lucy logs and has a word filter? 23:48:31 !updatelogs 23:48:31 Bots22: Logs updated (added ~34 to log page). 23:48:52 <1FullerHouseFan> Ugh BigHead never should have said that. That's disgusting. 23:48:53 Only protect pages that are frequently vandalized. 23:49:01 but i do want my profile page Locked 23:49:30 Only if it's frequently vandalized. You should keep it open for now if it isn't. 23:49:42 The bot is not editting the chat logs. 23:49:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:49:46 no i want my profile page locked 23:49:53 why is tkf here 23:49:59 !updatelogs 23:49:59 Bots22: Logs updated (added ~10 to log page). 23:50:06 why is tkf here 23:50:07 Other users can't do that, though. 23:50:11 <1FullerHouseFan> Hi Korea 23:50:12 There. 23:50:14 o/ 23:50:21 im gonna be adding something so my bot can log too 23:50:29 <1FullerHouseFan> Didn't know you were on this wiki. 23:50:39 like log without using the command 23:50:39 You mean edit chat logs AK World? 23:50:54 No, I mean protecting their userpage. 23:50:58 Oreo logs without the command at certain intervals. 23:51:14 Oh. 23:51:19 <1FullerHouseFan> Bye guys 23:51:20 were even is the page to add that 23:51:49 Also, don't be like ESB and protect the season pages. 23:51:50 -!- 1FullerHouseFan has left Special:Chat 23:51:55 okay got it 23:51:58 Other users can't edit the chat logs. But that can't be protected since the bot doesn't have admin rights. 23:52:04 ESB IS too strict 23:52:22 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:52:26 Nor they can leave messages on a bot's wall. 2019 07 26